


mom understands that reference

by superglasspiano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, a lil bit of ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superglasspiano/pseuds/superglasspiano
Summary: you're watching Supernatural when something very strange happens...





	mom understands that reference

_“So you’re like a DeLorean without enough plutonium?”_

_“I don’t understand that reference.”_

You have the TV turned up loud enough you don’t hear your mom enter the room, so you jump when she says, “It’s from Back to the Future.”

“He can’t hear you, Mom,” you start to say, but you’re interrupted by a deep voice.

“Thank you,” Castiel says, having materialized in your living room.

You fall off the couch.


End file.
